Just A Family
by BAUGirl05
Summary: Just a couple of short stories about JJ, Will and Henry based on what JJ said in season 6 "The Longest Night (Part 2)"


**Just A Family**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea.**

**Just a couple of small scenes between the Jareau/LaMontagne family because they're the best on the show (Apart from the BAU team)**

"_They're supposed to tell you that thunder is angels bowling.__"_

There was a storm in Virginia. Not one of those light ones that would go away in a couple of minutes. No, this was one was bad. Thunder filled the ears of the occupants within the small suburban home, and lightening lit up the room that had fallen into darkness due to the power outage. JJ and Will sat at either side of Henry's bed. He always got anxious when there was a storm. But this time he was worse, crying, screaming, terrified. JJ and Will were trying to think of different ways to sooth him. JJ tried singing to him first.

She tried a song from one of his favourite movies. "Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight" Henry latched onto her hand, but continued to cry. "I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry" He had stopped crying, until another loud noise of thunder filled the room once more.

JJ looked over to Will, still unsure of what to do. Will tried another approach next. He tried jokes. He would try anything to make his little boy laugh again.

"Hey, buddy. It's alright." He soothed. "Hey, where do cows go on Saturday nights?"

Henry sniffled a bit and shrugged his shoulders "where?" His big eyes still swimming from fresh tears.

"To the MOO-vies" JJ looked over to will and smiled slightly. That was the first joke he told her on their first date, and it's was by no means the last. He always did whatever he could to try and make his family laugh.

Henry started to laugh slightly until another crash of thunder filled the house. This only made him cry louder.

JJ noticed that it wasn't the rain, the darkness or even the lightening that was frightening Henry, but solely the thunder.

"You know Henry, when I was your age I was afraid of thunder too" JJ said as she ran her fingers through his long golden hair that represented hers so much.

"Really?" Henry sniffled again.

"Mm-hm. Until my mom told me what it really was." JJ looked to Will, who looked confused.

"What is it?" the question was so soft, so innocent.

"It's angels bowling" JJ had a half-hearted smile on her face when Will glanced up to look at her.

Henry looked up to JJ. "Like a bowling party?"

JJ laughed "Exactly like a bowling party"

"_And that it's okay to be afraid of the dark__"_

It had been one week. One week since JJ and Will had gotten married. One week since Will had almost died… twice. One week since Izzy Rogers had told Henry that story.

That story kept replaying in his mind. She told him about that dark room. The one her grandfather had keep her in. What he had did to her.

He hasn't been able to sleep since. Usually the hall light would be left on for him. Not tonight. Tonight his room was swallowed by the darkness. And he had nowhere to go.

He started crying. And his cry's turned into squeals. JJ and Will both reacted. They were at his bedside, not for the first time that week.

"Hey little man. What wrong?" Will said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's dark" was all that could be heard over his cries.

JJ and Will glanced at each other. They knew what had brought this on.

"Henry you're safe, ok. No one will ever hurt you. I won't let them" JJ said as she lay next to Henry.

"I'm still scared." Henry said as he snuggled closer to his mom.

Will wrapped his arms around both of them.

"It's ok to be afraid of the dark. Can I tell you a secret?" JJ leaned down closer to his ear. Henry nodded. "Your uncle Spencer is afraid of the dark too."

Henry looked up from where he was lying. "Really? But he brave."

This time Will replied. "It's ok to be afraid buddy. Your uncle Spencer is brave, and so are you."

"_A__nd it isn't silly to think there might be monsters in your closet.__"_

Will, JJ and Henry sat on the sofa watching a DVD. That evening they let Henry decide what to watch, and of course it was Disney. Monsters Inc. was one of Henrys favourites.

Once the movie had ended Will scooped Henry off the sofa "Alright Buddy time for bed"

"Do I have to?" He looked at JJ with his big puppy eyes

JJ laughed "Yeah you have to. Remember it's an early morning tomorrow. It's your first soccer game."

"Oh yeah." Henry shouted and made a bee line for the stairs.

Will laughed "He is your son" JJ playfully hit him on the chest.

Once upstairs Henry had gotten changed and JJ had read him a bedtime story. Will was tucking Henry in while JJ was standing at the door. Just as Will turned to leave Henry grabbed his wrist. "Wait"

"What is it buddy"

"It's silly" Henry looked away.

"Henry, what's wrong"

"Can you… can you check for monsters?"

Will nodded "Ok buddy"

Will looked around Henrys room, under the bed and in the closet while JJ still stood at the door. "It's ok Henry. It isn't silly to think there might be monsters in your closet."

"_And that it's okay if you want to climb into bed with them just this once because it's scary in the room all alone.__"_

1:45AM: Henry woke to a noise. It wasn't a sound he was familiar with but he knew he didn't like it. It was coming from outside. He mentally went through what it could be in his head. A dog? No. His neighbour Kate's car? Probably not. The more he thought about it the more he got worked up and couldn't sleep.

2:03AM: Henry still wasn't asleep. The noise had faded some, but he could still hear the howling of it. He sat up slowly on his bed.

2:08AM: Henry made his way over to the window and peeked through the curtains. The trees were being shaken forcefully and the noise was still there.

2:10AM: Henry made his way to the end of his bed and pulled on his slippers and nightgown. He began to make his way towards the door, but turned back to get his teddy bear Toby.

2:13AM: Henry slowly opened the door to his parents' bedroom, and began to make his way towards their bed.

2:15AM: Will felt a tap on his shoulder and sat up looking at the small blonde haired boy who looked back at him.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" Will gently lifted Henry up onto the bed.

"It's scary in my room all alone."

"What happened?" Will asked as he rubbed circles on the young boys back.

"I heard a noise" With that Will lay him in-between himself and JJ.

"It's ok baby" JJ mumbled as Henry snuggled closer between his parents.

2:30AM: In the Jareau/LaMontagne household and everyone was asleep

**So what do you think? Had this idea in my head for a while, but writers block prevented anything from happening. Please leave a review, I would love to hear you opinions **

**Thanks for reading Xx **


End file.
